


Vampires Don't Have 'Mates'

by FruitfulMind



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, just a fun idea a friend and I were talking about, might update with another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: After a fun night with your newest vampyre friend, Nick, you and the guys (and Stu) encounter werewolves in the park. Of course your crush, Deacon, has to start a fight with them. But what happens when one of the werewolves calls you his mate?
Relationships: Deacon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Vampires Don't Have 'Mates'

You could barely pay attention to Nick’s ramblings as you wandered down the path of the park, your (h/l) (h/c) being tickled by the slight breeze in the night. Right when you were about to ask how far they thought it was to home, Deacon began to sniff the air vigorously as if he’d smelt something off-kilter.

“I can smell werewolves,” he announced to the group. Your heart quickened in your chest at the mere thought of encountering one; whilst you’d never met any in Wellington before (well, not that you had known), the guys spoke of them with such disdain that you were glad you hadn’t.

“Shit,” Vlad cursed under his breath as he turned to the camera crew following the group. He motioned for them to come closer, warning, “we’re just about to walk past some werewolves, so some shit might go down.”

As you started resuming your pace, you felt Deacon tug on the back of your shirt and tug you behind him. Your damned heart fluttered in your chest at his firmness and you tried to squash those feelings down. Yes, as stupid as it sounded you had fallen for the rather crude vampire. There was something that drew you to him the more you hung out with the guys; at first you thought it was your close bond, but during one sleepless night you realized you weren’t thinking of Viago or Vlad kissing you and holding you so tenderly -- only Deacon.

The group began to move, and sure enough there was another group moving in your direction. You tried your best not to pay them any heed, lest some shit actually go down.

“Watch out guys, don’t catch any fleas,” Deacon said as you were passing by the group. Your eyes grew wide as you tried to suppress the need to laugh, hoping that the supposed werewolves hadn’t heard you. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case and they were -- as anyone would be -- offended by his comment. “What?” He asked as he turned around, amused by how much his comment had affected them.

The man in the jacket was the first to respond, and he was calmer about it than you expected. “We got sensitive hearing!” Oh, so it seemed Deacon was probably right. You guys might be very well dealing with a werewolf pack. As Vlad tried to disengage the situation, you tugged on Deacon’s black-banded military jacket, hoping to tug him away from starting a war with another supernatural being. He twisted himself out of your grasp, a wide and fanged smile splayed on his cheeks.

“I do!” He announced, walking forwards to the group. “Have I got your hackles up?” He took another face with an animated ‘huh’, “why don’t you girls smell your own crotches? Huh?” Viago was the first to react, looking at Deacon with utter disdain as he tried hard to reel in your crush.

“We don’t smell our own crotches, we smell each others’, and it’s a form of greeting.” One of the other werewolves announced. Both you and Viago shared a look of disgust. How the heck did a night on the town turn into learning about disgusting (and yet informational) looks into werewolf social standards?!

“Deacon, come on,” you said in a low whisper, trying to pull him back again. He tensed under your touch, and for a second it looked as if he blushed. “Let’s forget these guys and go home.” You felt him soften under your touch.

He started to move back into the group, and everything seemed to be under control until another pack member spoke up. “Yeah, listen to your mate!”

Deacon wheeled around, his usually calm eyes glowing ochre -- the color he usually only reserved when he was _pissed_. His fangs jutted from his bared lips as he spoke vehemently, “vampires don’t have mates, shit for brains!”

The werewolves flinched backwards, growling at Deacon. Both groups were ready to attack, with you, Stu, and Nick in the background watching in amazement and embarrassment. You weren’t sure who was going to attack first, until the outspoken werewolf stopped mid-growl. His eyes scanned your mismatched group of vampires. “Wait… aren’t you all mates?”

Deacon hissed out in anger, his mouth opening to make another snappy comeback. But the werewolf’s choice of words made him stop. He’d forgotten the New Zealander’s interesting word for friends…

Mates.

Fuck, it wasn’t _his fault_ English was such a confusing language! Why did they have to have so many similar words that mean different things?!

“Of… course,” he barked out, faltering a bit. “We are all mates. All of us are mates,” he repeated himself. Vlad’s brows furrowed as he looked Deacon’s way in confusion. Nick didn’t react, but looked like he wanted out of there.

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group, neither side wanting to back down and look lesser. The orange jacket wearing werewolf simply looked around, “Good. We’re all good, yeah?” The werewolves didn’t say anything else, only grumbling to themselves.

“Fuckin’ assholes,” the tallest one grumbled, earning a quick smack on the arm from the jacket-wearing werewolf.

"Declan! Watch your mouth!” He warned him, his lip curving in a harsh frown. ‘Declan’ pitifully looked at him and exhaled loudly.

“They riled me up is all, Anton!” He shot his pack mate an almost apologetic look, akin to a dog getting told ‘no’, but the man was already talking his ear off about swearing.

“Yeah! Go home and lick your wounds!” Deacon shouted at the departing group. He looked around smugly, his nose crinkled with the proudest look. Vlad and Viago shook their head at him with various expressions of contempt. 

The first one to speak was Viago, who looked as though he’d just found a bar exclusively of virgins. A joyous smile tugged on his lips as he spoke, “so… what was that about?” He flashed the camera crew a fanged smile which he meant to be endearing, but may have come off as uncanny.

Squaring his shoulders, Deacon started walking quicker. “Nothing!” He barked out, before starting a run towards the outskirts of the park. “Why don’t you keep your head out of it!” For one second, you could’ve sworn he was embarrassed. Before any of you could follow, he turned into a bat and fled into the night, leaving behind two knowing vampires, a confused vampire, and two nonchalant humans.

There was a sadness in your heart as you watched him fly away into the night. Your (e/c) eyes focused on his departing bat form. Nick, Vlad, and Viago regained their conversation with a passion, leaving you alone with Stu. Not wanting him to feel left out, you whispered, “you kinda get used to it after a while.” It was amazing how cool he was in the face of the werewolves and vampires; even you were taken aback when you’d first learnt of what was in the shadows.

Stu smiled at you gently. “It’s okay, I work in IT. This isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve seen this week.”


End file.
